The Letterbox
by seerstella
Summary: Draco left. Harry writes a letter. Two families lost their beloved ones. DMHP SLASH.
1. A Story About Irreplaceable Love

****The Letterbox: A Story About Irreplaceable Love  
>Seer M. Anno<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco,<em>

_Hey, how are you? I'm fine, so fine. It's already a while since we last met, isn't it? I tried to send you letters, but it always went back again to me. I won't give up, though._

_Lily lost her tooth. She couldn't stop crying, so I told her about the tooth fairy. She was ecstatic! Albus giggled and told her that I was lying to her, and she spent two hours arguing about that with him. James eventually can't stand that anymore, so he went out flying._

_Ginny was the one who finally calmed them both. I had to sit them together and told Lily the truth. She was disappointed, but when James heard her crying, he finally took her flying with him and Albus. Funny, a child's mood can be changed just in a blink of eye._

_How about you, Astoria and Scorpius? I'm sure Scorpius has grown up fast, just like Al. They are in the same age, right? I'm so happy that they will go to Hogwarts together next year. I hope they will help each other and forget our ridiculous rivalry in the past._

_Please write soon, Draco._

_All my love, Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_I'm fine, thank you. Yes, it's already two years since then._

_Harry, I told you for the hundredth time, do not to lie to your child. Small children will swallow everything you told them. I'm one of them, right? No wonder people loath me at that time. At least there's no thing like that here anymore. I'm glad._

_Astoria and Scorpius? I suppose they're still in a piece, like usual. And yes, my son will go with Al next September. Prepare to be beaten, Potter._

_Love you always, Draco_

* * *

><p>"Muuuummmmyyy!"<p>

"Lily! What is it, dear?"

Lily ran towards her redheaded mother. Ginny looked down and smiled at her. Lily's hand clutched at her little glass of chocolate milk tightly, confusion implied in her blue eyes.

"What's Daddy doin'? I knocked but he didn't answer."

Ginny lifted her eyebrow, and walked upstairs. She peeked in via the slightly ajar workroom door. Her husband was there, writing. His back faced her and the door so she couldn't figure out what he was writing, or who he's writing to.

"Ssh," Ginny pulled herself off the door and walked downstairs with her daughter. "He's busy, Lils. It's best if we leave him alone for a while."

"Alright, Mummy."

"So, what do you want to do? Al and James are playing with their friend, so we have our time alone." She went to sit next to Lily and let her leaned against her upper arm. Lily tilted her head as she finished her milk.

"Mummy, I want to say sorry."

"What have you done?"

"I... We went to Dad's workroom."

Her mother lifted her eyebrow. "Lily, do not do that again," she scolded sternly.

Lily's face matched the redness of her hair. "I know, Mum. I'm sorry. But we found something." She pulled out a crumpled paper from her pocket. Ginny frowned; that wasn't a paper. That was a photo.

A photo with a blonde man, smiling, hugged a dark, shorter man who also was smiling. 

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco,<em>

_James and Albus told me they had fun today. Scorpius asked them to go flying. He's determined to be like you, a Seeker. No, prepare to be beaten with my Albus, Draco bloody Malfoy._

_Heh, I just kidding. You know I love you._

_Sometimes I wonder why we broke up, why that day came. Why, Draco, why? Why you left me? I assume it's because you're dating Harry Potter. You once told me that you loath the media. And dating me is the worst way to avoid the media. But you don't listen. And when I finally truly, madly, and deeply in love with you, you left. Why?_

_I'm sorry for grieving about the past, Draco. Please write soon._

_All my love, Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Ah, Muggles kept saying 'like father like son', right? He once told me that. Astoria was a Keeper, so we will make a great Quidditch family together, just like yours, Harry. I'm glad my son had fun with yours. Remember when Scorpius and Albus were born? We told them that they're destined to be friends. That's one of the best things happened in my life so far._

_Merlin, Harry bloody Potter, stop grieving! Or I'll curse you to a ferret so you can feel how embarrassed I was!_

_I love you too, by the way, so very much. We have families in our hands now, so we couldn't just left. But you have to know that I'll always love you, no matter what happened._

_Love you always, Draco_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Draco,<em>

_Sorry. I just carried away. I wonder when we can play together again. Just you, me, and the Snitch. Just like that day; the day that brought us together. I guess it won't happen again anyway._

_Ginny told me that she had to cover the Quidditch World Cup in Germany for a month. James will be off to Hogwarts soon so I'll be home with Al and Lily. I just sort of hope that you'll come and take me. I miss you very much._

_All my love, Harry_

* * *

><p>"Dad, can we take a walk together?" Lily asked her father, who sat on the couch, his green eyes unfocused. Al suddenly flew inside the house, the thing he usually does to startle his father.<p>

"ALBUS!" Harry roared. Al jumped off the broom and landed on the couch as the broom flew outside the window by itself and crushed a few inches outside the house.

"Hi, Dad." He smirked. He's so in Slytherin, Harry thought. "Can we take a walk together?"

"Well, I can't see why not," Harry jumped off the couch, followed by his children. "Let's go!"

"Err, Dad?" Al smiled uneasily. "Can Scorpius come with us? He will come to play, but if we want to take a walk instead..."

Harry felt a small pain when he heard that name. "Of course," he sighed.

**

Albus and Lily walked first, followed by Harry and Draco's only child. He's really quiet as a kid, Harry thought, unlike his beloved father.

"Scorpius, are you alright? You seemed distant today," Harry tried to make the boy talked. Albus and Lily both are laughing happily; didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry."

The blonde boy shook his head. "I...I found this." He gave something shiny to Harry. Harry looked down and almost cried of what he saw. 

* * *

><p>2 weeks later...<p>

_Dear Draco,_

_Why you didn't answer my letter? That's fine, actually. But I need someone to talk to, someone to take my pain away._

_Ginny cheated with one of the reporters. The woman I love, Draco! Are people I love finally turning me down? First you, and now her! The kids didn't know yet, and I don't know how to tell them. Especially Lily, I don't want to break her fragile heart._

_Draco, please come. I need you. Please._

_All my love, Harry_

* * *

><p>Ginny sneaked in her house. Harry will never forgive her. She was just fooling around with that sexy wizard, and had no idea that will be one of the hottest news in the wizarding world.<p>

The house was dark. Outside a storm was forming. But the fireplace in Harry's workroom was lit; Harry must be working when he left the room. She walked away from the Floo and stared at the window.

She gasped.

There was a blonde man on his broom. His grey eyes bored down the ground. She followed his gaze and froze.

There was Harry, her Harry, was flying on his broom towards Draco, the man he loved. The man she beat in the fight for Harry's love. The rain was falling, along with Harry's tears. Draco touched his face when he had been in the same level as the blonde, and they kissed.

Ginny couldn't blink, couldn't move.

_"You'll be fine, Harry,"_ she could hear Draco's voice.

_"Let me come with you, Draco."_ she could see Draco's nod and little smile.  
>And then they flew further and finally gone outside Ginny's vision. She finally snapped out from the daze of the odd sight outside, and began looking around the room.<p>

Her eyes found a wooden box. Curious, she opened it.

All the letters, all Harry's handwriting, with _Dear Draco..._ and _Dear Harry..._ as the start. She stared at the carvings on the box and she fell down on her knees, the tears came freely from her eyes. Something snapped in her mind and she realized everything that happened with her husband.

_The Letterbox  
>When the dead was separated from the lived<br>But the lived couldn't forget the dead  
>He writes the letters and replies it on his own lines<em>

It's already too late for her.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was found dead next to Draco Malfoy's graveyard under an Elder tree, exactly two years after the blonde's death. His broom was crushed together with the one which was supposed to be Draco's. When he died, Harry wore a ring other than his wedding one, the silver ring with an emerald and his name carved on it. A ring Draco gave him before he died in the hands of one of Harry's fanatic and lunatic fan. Harry gave it to Scorpius Malfoy when Draco died, but the boy knew that something was happening and returned it to him.<p>

The Potters and The Malfoys finally merged together as a unity. Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy asked them to live together in the Manor, nearer to the two graves of the lovers. The kids accepted, and Scorpius finally got the companions he always dreamed about.

Ginny, who kept saying that she was sorry, buried the letters with him. But sometimes she couldn't help but regret of what happened to them. For the first time, she finally understood about her husband's love, which is truly and deeply irreplaceable. Just like hers to Harry. And that's when she sat down, took a parchment, and wrote:

_Dear Harry..._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>AN: I posted this story in dA, but I think I need to share it here too. This is a Surprise Ending for Drarry For Life group contest. Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome! ^^

Yes, I'm thinking about a sequel after this. Just maybe, so this is WIP again :)


	2. A Story About The Past

Disclaimer: Only own the story. JKR owns the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Letterbox: A Story About The Past<br>Seer M. Anno**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my Lil."<p>

Scorpius Malfoy embraced the redhead slightly. She's already like a sister to him, a sibling that he will never have on his own. Lily Potter Jr. lives together with him, together with his Mother Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy and the rest of the Potters.

"Morning, my Score," she smiled. She always smiles, Scorpius thought. Even when that day comes. The day when the rest of people who live here don't want to wake up.

The day The Potters and The Malfoys lost their beloved leaders.

The youngest Malfoy and the youngest Potter, who always wake up earlier than everyone else, even the sun, talk heart-to-heart about everything. Scorpius is her refuge; her shoulder to cry on; her everything. Even her mother Ginny, James and Al couldn't do _that_ much to her.

They sat together and ate in silence. "So," Scorpius, the youngest Potions Master in Britain, started. "You're graduating from Hogwarts this year, eh?"

The seventeen year old girl nodded. "I will miss the Hufflepuffs."

"Me too, I do miss the Gryffindors. Same with Al in Slytherin and James in Ravenclaw. So, what next? What will you do after you left Hogwarts?"

"Me? I have no idea yet. Al asked me to take a Healer training, but I don't think that's my passion."

"And? You want to follow your mother as a reporter? Maybe James' footsteps, being a Quidditch star? Or an Auror like Al?" he sat straighter. A familiar Malfoy smirk came across his lips. "Or maybe mine in Potions?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Merlin knows I'm an idiot in Potions, I could fly if the doomsday passed, I hate the press, and I haven't any guts to be an Auror. Alright, maybe I'll give that Healer training a try, but I don't know…I just… just… I don't have any idea. Yet."

"That's fine," he answered. "You still have a year to pass, have fun a bit won't kill you. Wait a sec, you don't fly _that_bad. James and Al are experts in that thing, and they had you fly with them since you can walk." Scorpius finished his meal and a house-elf cleaned it along with Lily's as they walked out.

"Well," Lily said as she stared at the rising sun. She had charmed her eyes so the sun ray didn't hurt her vision. Scorpius followed as usual. They sat on a little hill in the Malfoy Manor's backyard, near an Elder tree.

Near to the graves.

Lily tilted her head. "Score?"

"Yes, Lil?"

"What do you think about Defense Against Dark Arts?"

It was the blonde young man's turn to tilt his head. "As a job? Not bad. What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to teach. I don't know, I think I finally find my passion."

"Lily Luna Potter Jr.," Scorpius almost couldn't cover his amazement in the girl's determined tone. She never sounded that serious before, even this morning, when they ate together. "I'm really impressed. What makes you think like that? A minute ago you didn't have any passion."

She took a long breath and put a hard face. She won't answer, the young man thought. She always looked like that if she didn't want to answer a question.

Suddenly the Hufflepuff rose and offered her hand to him. "Do you know what day is tomorrow?"

He frowned, but finally remembered. He accepted Lily's hand and they walked towards the tree.

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter peeked in his mother's room. She was writing again, he thought sadly. That will never change. Forever.<p>

"Good morning, young Auror Potter. Albus Severus, if I am right?"

"Ah!" he almost jumped with that voice. Damn it, that old woman can always make him feel like a schoolboy. "Sorry, Astoria."

Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass, just smiled. Her usually cold face warmed at once. "That's fine. Well, let's not disturb of what your mother is doing, alright? How about a decent breakfast with me? You may bring James, too."

"I don't think he'd be happy if I woke him too early. He's a worst morning person I've ever known." Astoria just laughed softly as they walked towards the dining room. She took a seat across the young Auror.

"So, Auror Potter. Albus," she started. Albus looked up to the woman who's with them all the time. "if I could recall, you've been assigned to the Medowrain's case, have you not?"

"Ah, yes," he said, then started to tell Astoria about the case he had been assigned in enthusiastically. He loves his job, it has a thrill in every case he is assigned. Astoria nodded, asked questions, smiled, and laughed together with Albus.

"From your story, I have to believe that Barnaby Medowrain is a complete fool when it comes to poison people he hates. It's all pointing to him in an instant."

"You're right. With your son's help, it became clearer that he's the person behind it all."

"Scorpius helped you? That's a good thing. I wonder where he is now."

"He's with Lily again, I'm sure."

"Actually I'm certain that he's with her. Maybe discussing things and stuff."

"Yes, I think so."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_Today is already nine years after your death. More like a disappearance, if you ask me._

_Lily is a Hufflepuff, have I told you yet? James was a Ravenclaw, you know that of course, and Al was placed in Slytherin. Surprisingly, Malfoy's spoiled brat is in Gryffindor. Can you believe that, Harry?_

_Lily is going to graduate this year. She said that she hasn't any idea yet for her future. Al is an Auror and James plays in the Chudley Cannons. She was advised to take a Healer training, but she needed to think about it. I just retired from my job as a reporter, and I live here in the Manor._

_Astoria was surprisingly nice to us. That bitch. I will never be nice to her. And that little brat, who looks like your 'lover' a lot, is attached to hip with Lily! Can you believe that?_

_Oh Harry, I miss you. If you didn't come with that disgusting lover of yours, you would still alive._

_Love, Ginny_

* * *

><p>"Score?"<p>

"Yes, Lil?"

"Do you ever revive person with a potion of yours?"

"Of course."

"What is that feel like? Rescuing people?"

"Well, you should ask Albus about that, he's an…"

"I ask _you_," she said in a fierce tone.

"Alright, alright. It feels… great. When you can rescue people from death, it feels that you're a hero, you help people. It's great."

"I see. That's why I want to teach. I want to help students. I want to help people."

"Yes, but Defense? You really need to study hard."

"Daddy ever said that 'bigger powers you have…'"

"'…bigger the responsibility you'll have, you'll bear'. Yes, Father said that too."

"I want to have that big power. Like Daddy. Even when it comes to the responsibilities, but it's the consequences."

Scorpius smiled at the redhead. "That's why you want to teach. You remembered your father's words."

Lily nodded. "Daddy took it from a Muggle movie he watched. Maybe he told your dad about it."

They looked up and saw the two tombstones. Harry and Draco. Potter and Malfoy. The two men who means a lot to the young man and woman who were sitting in front of the graves.

"Daddy always wanted to be a teacher."

"Father always wanted to be accepted."

"Excuse me?" Lily frowned.

"Father made many mistakes in the past. And after the war, he wanted people to accept him of what he was, not from his mistakes. That wasn't an easy thing to do, since he was in the wrong side and all, but someone who accepted him turned out to be…"

"My Daddy?"

"Yes. They were enemies at school. So, to say the wizarding world was surprised when your father and mine were dating was an understatement. Father got many death threats, Howlers, hate mails, and even poisonous things. But he didn't let your father go."

"Score," she asked, leaned to his strong arms. "Can you tell me more about them?"

He winced, but at last he managed a painful nod.

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter is a mischievous person, even in his early twenties. People call him the offspring of his uncles, his late Uncle Fred and the owner of the joke shop Uncle George. More people call him the next Marauder. With the names of the two Marauders, his own granddad James Potter and Sirius Black, his father's godfather, he was surely inherited their mischievous side. Maybe he's really like that. Having a serious family after his father's death made him feel different from his family. Al and Lily are nothing like him. Let alone the Malfoys he lives with.<p>

He combed his red hair before he started to go downstairs. He stopped at his mom's room. It was empty. He used to sneak in for things he liked to take in his her room. An idea formed in his head. He needed a new, strong quill to sign the parchment his fans wanted him to sign. His was broken by the legendary Oliver Wood's son, Paul. Mom maybe had one, he thought, so I needn't to buy a new one in the Diagon Alley. The thing Harry had inherited his oldest son is his hatred to the media, to people who idolized him overly.

He sneaked in and made a way inside Ginny's room. He spotted a dark box on the desk. It was locked, but James was clever. And mischievous, remember that.

With several spells, the box was finally opened. A stack of letters flew out the box and scattered on the marble floor. James grew curious. He was born that way, though.

He picked up a letter. And stared.

All of those letters was written by Ginny, all has a _Dear Harry…_as the header. But it's impossible!, his mind screamed. He traced the letterbox with his hand. Words were formed there.

* * *

><p>"Father was a good person."<p>

"Of course he was. Daddy wouldn't be with him if he was cruel."

"Father told me to befriend Al. He said that he's a son of 'a good friend of Father's' and he's in a same age as me, so I obeyed. We become friends 'till now. I even get the chance to know his siblings better, like you and James."

"I'm glad to know you too, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Thank you, Lily. And then, your father still came to the Manor to meet with mine. They chat together and sometimes kissed. Mother was shocked at first, just like yours I assume, but finally she accepted it. She likes your father because he made mine happier."

"Yes, Mom was so shocked when she heard Daddy and your dad were dating before they got married. And sometimes she prevented him to go to the Manor, but Daddy insisted so she gave up."

"They were married, but Father can't stop his irreplaceable love to your father. He loved Mother and I, we both know that, but he loves him more than anything in this world. Father loved him because he was Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived and all stuffs like that. Father had to get married because the Malfoy magic told him to do so, and yours… well, I don't know, but your uncle Ron and his wife Hermione insisted of matchmaking him and your mother, so they were married as well."

"They were Daddy's best friend. Daddy knows that they were doing the best for him."

"I know that. So they were married, and then James was born. Father didn't really like your mother or James, because they look too much alike. But old habits die hard, he once said to me, he hated the Weasleys when he was at Hogwarts, so it's hard to vanish the feeling. But after that his own son, me, was born, and his hatred to people just gone with the wind. He changed it with love, his love to his new formed family, a father, a mother, and a son on their own."

"Where do you know all these?"

"Well," the blonde young man blushed, "Mother told me, Father told me, and sometimes I looked in their Pensive without they both knowing. But well, that makes me understand, right? And then Al was born two months later, and Father came to St. Mungos just when Al cried for the first time. I saw him hugged your father and congratulate him for Al's birth. Then he said that Al and I are destined to be friends. I could feel his happiness in the Pensive, although it didn't beat his happiness when I was born. It was like Al was his own child."

"And after that I was born, right?"

"Yes. You were born when Al and I were three years old and James was five. Father and yours weren't in a good state. My father was sick without any logical reason. Yours was in a case that makes him stayed away from your house. Mother and yours were so worried. Mother told me that Father couldn't last long; he almost died when I was four."

"Wow. Lucky him."

Scorpius gave her another painful nod. "It's because your father came. He didn't recognize Mother and me anymore, but he still realized that Harry Potter, his beloved, was there beside him. And he recovered. That's when Mother saw that their love was irreplaceable, even after marriages and children. That's when she didn't mind for my father to be with yours."

"I wish Mom is also like that. She kept calling the Malfoys with nicknames."

"People aren't same, Lily. And no wonder, Father called the Weasleys nicknames to, remember? But well, years passed and suddenly Father had a heart attack. His sickness before made him weaker. Sometimes I wonder that he was poisoned. And this time," he felt tears gathered in his eyes, "your father couldn't help him."

"Oh Merlin, Scorpius," Lily hugged the blonde young man, her voice hoarse with sadness. "I'm so sorry." Her tears were streaming down her cheeks, too.

"It's okay," he stroked the red hair on his chest, his voice small. He loves his father very much, even after twelve years of his death, he will still cry if someone mentions his death. "Your father was enraged when he found out that one of his lunatic fans was the one who killed Father, who poisoned him with a poison which will kill the drinker slowly some years after a great sickness. He sent Dennis Creevey to Azkaban in an instant."

"Creevey? Wait a minute, I think I know the name," Lily started to think. "Oh yes, Daddy ever told me that there was a guy named Colin Creevey who liked to took pictures of him. He…"

"…died in the last war against Voldemort. That's why the young Creevey was enraged. He ever had a big crush on your father, his brother died in protecting your father, and your father didn't even look for him and his family and instead took a Malfoy that he hated the most to be his lover. That was the thing that made him insane, I think. But he wasn't _that_insane left Azkaban, so he rot to death there."

"But, Score, revenge doesn't make your dad alive."

"It's not revenge," Scorpius said, his voice cold with pain and anger. He remembered Mother's tears, Mr. Harry Potter's cries, Al's sobs, Lily and James' sad faces. Only Ginny Weasley-Potter who didn't look so indignant. "It's justice. Creevey started all of this, and your father just wanted to finish him. You know Lily; your father gave a ring that Father gave to him, before they were married, to me. It was beautiful, and such a Slytherin colors. He said that Slytherin colors matched his eyes."

"I know that ring; I've seen it in your room once."

Scorpius just nodded. "After that, your father can't stand it. He began to write letters. He imagined that my father was still alive. Your mother told this to me."

"Before she…"

"I'm not finish. You interrupted too much, Lil. I got a dream. Father came to me and told me something was happened with your father. He didn't say much, like he used to be. 'Harry needs that ring. Give it back to him.' So I did. He nearly cried when he saw that ring."

Scorpius could hear his father's voice, begging him to give the ring back. He felt tears on his cheek again. Draco's voice was so sad. Lily wiped it away, but didn't say anything. She knew the rest of the sad story, but she prevented herself from stopping the young man.

"One day, your mother cheated to the one of the reporters. I know it from the Prophet, and also from your mother. Your father can't stand the pain of people he loved put him down, first Father and then your mother, and asked my father to come. He came. Your mother saw everything. She realized that it was too late for her to apologize. And the next day…" his voice turned flat. "Harry Potter was found dead next to Draco Malfoy's graveyard, exactly two years after the blonde's death."

Lily hugged the blonde tighter. "I know this was hard on us, but tomorrow will be ten years since Daddy's death, twelve years since Mr. Malfoy's death. We should be okay."

Scorpius hugged his best friend tighter. "We _are_okay."

* * *

><p>"James," Astoria greeted the young man who was sitting on the couch. He nodded slowly. But suddenly he jumped out and hugged the woman. Startled and never used to touches, Astoria hugged back the Quidditch star. She grew more surprised when she realized that he was crying.<p>

"James? What is it?"

"I found," James' voice was painful. "I found Mom's letters to Dad. She was longing for him, she was sorry for what had happened to him, she regretted all of those."

"The Letterbox, I assume?"

"How do you know?"

Astoria sighed. "When my father died, my mother wrote letters to him. She put the letters in the Letterbox, and the magic of it worked. When she asked him to come and take her, he came and my mother died the next day. Just like Harry and Draco."

"You know about that?"

"Of course. And Ginny experienced the same thing. She asked Harry to come, and he came, shockingly, with Draco, and they took her with them."

"Mom died last month," James croaked slightly. He looked outside the window. Lily and Scorpius were there, sat in front of the graves. Harry and Draco's, and a bit further than theirs, Ginny's. "But I don't feel her presence for ten years."

"Since your father died, she changed," Astoria explained. "She loves Harry so much until she despised Draco, Scorpius, and I. I know that she insulted me and Scorpius in the letters. I can't blame her. If the situations were reversed, I would hate you too."

"You know that too? Did you read her letters?"

"You don't need to read the letters to know about that, James. She had never been too nice to me and my son. But that's okay. Whatever happened, it's the past. I forgive her. But I will never forgive her for one thing."

"What is it?"

"She suffered her children. You, Al, and Lil, three of you need a Mother. I will never forgive her for that. She had wasted her years with her children in grief of Harry's death. I don't know if I had been enough Mother for you."

James hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. The brunette woman winced. James smiled sadly. "You're right. I've never have a mother since Dad died. But all this time, I realized that I've found one. I love you, Astoria Malfoy. Mother."

Astoria cried together with the oldest Potter. "I've been considered you and your siblings as my children, James. I've been waiting to be called and considered as your Mother. I care about you. I love you, the three of you. I truly am."

* * *

><p><em>The next day:<br>Ten years after Harry's death, twelve after Draco's, and a month after Ginny's_

Albus put the flower last. Then he stood up and faced the three graves. A sad smile came on his lips.

"Father," he could hear Scorpius faint whisper when he put a flower on the soil of Draco Malfoy's grave. He swore that he saw faint tears in his eyes, but they all were now. Lily was crying in Astoria—Mother's—hug; in front of Ginny's grave.

"Dad," Al whispered as James embraced him from behind.

"I miss you. I miss all of you."

"I know that, Al. We all are. But do you know what Dad ever said to me when I was going to fly on the broom on my own and told him that I'm going to be a Quidditch star?"

"What is it?"

"He said, 'this is your destiny, you hold it, you changed it. I know you'll make it, you have to be strong whatever happens.'"

"We have to be strong."

"Yes, we have to be. For Dad, for Mr. Malfoy, and for Mom." They looked to the two women. Lily had stopped crying, but Mother still buried her in her hug. Albus felt his head spin with memories when Mom hugged his little sister in front of this graveyard, ten years ago. That was the last hug she had given her. And her other children, too.

"And for Mother," Scorpius said.

The middle-aged woman looked at them and forced a smile to her face. "Come here, you boys." She hugged all of them altogether, their feelings mixed into one. They were sad and grieving for the loss of their beloved ones, but they were happy because they got a new mother, a new protector, and Astoria was blissful for the Potters' acceptances.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the ghost of Ginny Weasley-Potter appeared for the last time. She didn't 'write' as usual. She just smiled and waved her hand goodbye as Astoria buried the Letterbox near to her grave.<p>

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Reviews?


End file.
